


【尊礼】王者之约  下篇

by flying_fish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 《王者之约》是原人物背景设定，共分为上下两篇，约为2.8w字。极少数的，讲双王约会恋爱时心境变化的文。笔者写得非常认真，喜欢大家能够喜欢。





	1. 第1页

宗像礼司正睡在他的身侧。  
这种事在几个小时前还难以想象，现在却真真实实地发生了。周防尊时不时地看着那个只露出墨蓝色发丝的脑袋，心里一遍遍地确认着：我抱了他。高潮的余韵一波波地荡漾着，令周防的心难以平静。

身边躺着一个不能不在意的人，周防尊无论如何也不能睡踏实。很早就醒来的他靠在枕头上，默默地抽着烟。

眼看晨曦微露，这个世界正慢慢苏醒过来。天亮之后，一切又会回到原点吗？

一定是的。  
周防望着柜子上的宗像礼司的那副眼镜，眼前浮现出他那透着冰冷气质的双眼。以他对宗像的了解，肉体关系并不能改变他的态度。当然，也不会改变自己的行为模式。  
拥抱他，是心中渴望得到处于本能的行为，吠舞罗会怎样行事丝毫都不会改变。  
意识到对那男人存在着前所未有的执着，周防也感到震惊。 这份执着中，是否也含有情感的因素？他有些看不清，宗像也一定不会刻意去考虑。顺应自己的心去做，做了就做了，这才是男人吧！  
宗像，真像是个迷啊....... 

下一次，当他身穿制服手持利刃再次出现在自己面前的时候，又是那个威风凛凛的青之王……

“宗像，既然醒了就别装睡了。”周防瞥了一眼被子里轻轻蠕动的部分。

“嗳，被发现了。”宗像应声道，调整姿势的时候，下半身的不适感令他皱起了眉头。即便是这样，也比他想象中的要好很多。他只是没想到大脑竟会被性欲支配，溺在其中不能自已。

“今天你请假吧！”周防注意到他那若有似无的叹息声，将烟递到他唇边。

宗像没有犹豫，含住烟嘴吸了一口，烟草令他的神经舒缓了些。他轻笑了一声：“我还不至于虚弱到没办法工作吧！”

“哼，也是。宗像礼司可不是那种随便就起不了身的男人。”  
看他能逞强到何时！周防没好气地说道。

沉默了一会儿，宗像翻过身将左手臂枕在头下，语重心长地说：“周防，我就再说一次。好好保管你的剑，甩锅什么的你想都别想。”

“喂，还在想插手管理我的剑吗？你可以整天盯着我，我无所谓的。”

周防轻笑了一下，面对他侧躺下饶有兴趣地看着他：果然是一旦清醒过来就立刻变成工作脑的宗像礼司。昏暗的光线下洁白的手臂和锁骨线条尽显，他的视线贪婪地向下滑去，一想起被单下是怎样诱惑力十足的肉体，周防的心就开始蠢蠢欲动。

“我不是开玩笑！”  
“我也没有开玩笑。”周防慢慢靠近那张俊美的脸庞，在那薄唇上亲吻着。

“唔……别说傻话……”  
宗像的唇被覆住，顺从而轻柔地和周防的舌尖交缠着，任他在上颚和牙龈四处抵弄着，周防粗重的呼吸喷在他的脸上，制造出一阵阵酥痒传遍全身。两人的涎液顺着嘴角滴落，周防越压越紧并开始上下其手的时候，宗像连忙抓住他的肩膀制止了他进一步触碰：“停下来，周防……不行的！”

是啊，就算他是王，初次承欢的身体也受不起更多亲昵了。周防感觉到他不自然地扭动着身体，苦闷地叹了口气，从他身上移开了。

“我回去了。时间还早，你再睡一会儿吧！”  
只有快点离开才能避免再次坠入情欲的深渊。周防翻身起床，从地上找到自己的衣服。

“唔？这就准备回去了吗？但是这样子你很难受吧？”宗像玩味地看着他下半身那微微隆起的部分，明知故问地说道。

“宗像，你要是再说下去，我就当你在挽留我了。”周防将皮带束好，赤裸的上半身展示着傲人的肌肉线条。他双手叉在腰上，毫不客气地接下了宗像的话。周防并没有多少把握控制理智，因此才特别讨厌宗像挑衅。

“哦呀，赤之王也有和我谈条件的时候吗？”宗像嘴角浮起浅笑，言语中透着傲慢。

“宗像，你这家伙……”  
周防的嗓音有些沙哑，他恼火地皱起眉头，微眯的眼睛藏着寒光。

宗像适时地停了下来，同样身为男人他是理解周防的，忍耐欲望并不比忍耐力量爆发更轻松。身子躺好，望着天花板喃喃自语道：“如果觉得不够的话，下次再说吧！”

下次……吗？  
这男人真是太擅长煽动别人，冰霜面孔的下面藏有多少秘密，还有多少能让人发狂的表情……一想到这里，周防就恨不得现在就动手。

“那就下次，再说。”  
电视柜上有酒店提供的纯净水，周防将其中一瓶放在他的床头，接着把口袋里的烟和打火机也放下了。

“什么意思？”宗像颇为不解地看着他。  
“咳咳……那里，还疼吧！这个留给你，抽两口你会好受点。”

“.......谢谢。”  
宗像忽然觉得有些窘，不知道该说什么，他悄悄地移开了视线。他望向已经亮起来的窗户嘀咕着：“我可不会再约你了喔。”

“这么麻烦的事我才不会做。”周防不以为然地冷哼了一声。  
“什么？”

“想找谁直接就去找他，效率不是更高吗？”见他不说话，周防一只手撑在墙壁上继续说：“以后别那么拐弯抹角吧！太费事了！”

听到门关上的声音，宗像不由地苦笑了一下：我拐弯抹角了……吗？

有些话，如果不拐弯抹角又怎么说的出口呢？约他出来的目的本是要确认一下自己的心，没想到竟直接就到了肉体层面，事到如今究竟是情动还是心动都不重要了。   
若无心动，何来情动啊.......  
宗像望着桌上的香烟，轻轻地叹了口气。 

这时候，桌上的手机响了。  
还未到上班时间，淡岛打电话过来必定不是好事，他立刻接听了电话。

“室长，抱歉打扰您。有事要汇报……”淡岛的声音有些颤抖，“特務队的加茂刘芳在执行任务的时候，被吠舞罗的人误伤了，左胸骨有骨折。”

“谁做的？查到了吗？”宗像立刻问道。  
“呃……是的。”淡岛停顿了一下：“是……草薙出云。”  
“我知道了。3小时后到我办公室来汇报。”

“是！”

刚刚和对方的王睡了，马上就出现状况，这算是不太幸运的巧合吗？  
吠舞罗的二把手受伤，这件事不管是谁的责任，和周防尊见面协调在所难免。

看来，我和他真是犯冲啊。  
打开灯，宗像从枕头上捡起一根那男人掉落的红发，暗暗地思付着。

===================================

京野大厦在距离HOMRA酒吧不到两公里的位置，九层上面的茂元茶室环境清幽，侍者泡茶的功夫很棒，墙上装饰着古色古香的挂轴，角落里有小巧的香炉，袅袅升腾起淡雅的香气。

然而，今天来茶室的客人们，都不是为品茶而来的。为了加茂受伤的事，赤青双方要对话协商，宗像不同意去吠舞罗，几乎态度强硬地选在了这里，好在对方并没有提出异议。

“今天凌晨发生的事情，虽然是误会，却导致了scepter 4的队员加茂刘芳受伤住院，伤情报告在这里，请看一下。”淡岛世理在宗像的身后站得笔直，简单扼要地叙述了案件的经过，然后双手捧着加茂的检查报告及费用清单放在周防尊的面前。

“双方都有伤情，按照一二零协议，因误会或者误伤导致其他王盟人员受伤，应由受伤比较轻的一方承担80%的治疗费。”

宗像礼司端坐在周防尊的对面，姿势非常优雅，笔直地注视着他：“确认一下，没有意见的话就请按上面的账号支付吧。”

“我拒绝。”周防尊只在那些纸上面瞟了一眼，就递给了站在身后的十束多多良。

“唔？”宗像的脸色沉了下来。

“你刚才念的协议内容，规定的是在属地以外的地方发生冲突的解决办法吧？这次的事是在吠舞罗活动范围内。scepter 4招呼都不打.......咳咳。”

周防不自然地咳嗽了两声，因为凌晨的时候scepter 4的室长正和他在一起。他停顿了一下继续说道：“在赤之王盟的属地，误伤了你的人，医药费你们应该自费才对吧！十束。”周防示意让十束把这边的情况说一下。

“HOMRA的老板草薙出云左手臂关节扭伤，虽然不是要住院的程度，但是会影响到酒吧的经营。依我看，既然双方各有损失，不如就这么算了吧！”房间内空气被这两位王挤压得让人感到窒息，十束就这么看着他们两人都紧张得要命。

“不行！”  
周防和宗像几乎同时反驳道。

呃......光是在一旁看着就让淡岛世理觉得心惊肉跳，不知道自己的王想怎么样。

“草薙左手缠着绷带需要休息一个月，酒吧的营业额肯定超过给你的人治疗费用，又是你的人擅自跑来执行公务的，应该由你们承担吠舞罗的损失才对吧。”周防抬起下巴，傲视一切的表情让人心生畏惧，当然除了宗像以外。

“哦呀，既然要算经济账，那么吠舞罗这半年来贸然出现在我scepter 4办案的现场，造成出一般民众多少损失，是不是也该算一算了？”宗像白皙的手指扶了下镜框，就这个话题直接怼回去。

“你这个男人还真喜欢拉旧账呐，宗像！不过我从来不会花心思，去记那些已经过去的事！”周防很不耐烦地啧了一声，在后颈窝烦躁地抓了几把。

“忘了......呐，哼！”  
宗像的脸颊抽搐着，目光凌厉地瞪着那个不可理喻的男人，语气冰冷地说道：“也就是说过去的事，你都是转眼即忘的喽？”

忽然，他眉心蹙动了一下，稍稍调整了坐姿：“果然，和野兽讲道理是我的错，那么——”

“喂！我什么时候说过——”  
周防提高音量打断他，眼睛几乎要喷出火来。大概是注意到淡岛和十束震惊的表情，他缓缓收住了迸发出来的情绪。

赤之王散发出来的低气压，令在座的人都静默了。


	2. 第

看他铁青着脸打量着宗像，淡岛背在身后的手心里紧张的全是汗，已经在思考如果他攻击宗像的话应该采取怎么样的应对了，周防尊却忽然按下了茶台上的召唤服务员的按钮。

屏风外面传来一个女人的声音：“在，请问有什么能为您做的？”

“再去取两个座垫过来！这地板太硬了！”周防用手掌拍了拍地面。

“诶？King？”连十束也被搞糊涂了，正要开口的他被周防抬起的手制止了。

“咳！赤之王周防尊，请把贵方的态度明确告知。scepter 4公务繁忙，有很多事还等着我回去处理。”宗像搞不懂他要干什么，丝毫不为他的怒气所动，只是轻轻咳嗽了两声，将话题重新拉回来到正事上面。

不到一分钟，服务员就抱了两个座垫过来，蓝丝绒上金线绣着牡丹花样式非常好看，毕恭毕敬地放在周防尊的身边。

“把这个垫上。“周防把座垫推了过去，冷嘲热讽地说道：“长期坐办公室的公务员，在地上坐久了很不舒服吧！”

“.......”

这男人真是......  
宗像愣了一下，严肃的表情稍缓和了些，轻轻抚摸着那座垫轻声笑道：“比起这个，我更希望能尽快解决眼前的事。”

“即便是金额不大，80%不可能。”  
周防单腿曲起，右手撑在地面上，摆了一个豪放的姿势随意地坐在地上。稍作思考后说道：“50%，不可能再让了。草薙也受了伤，我得给底下的人一个交代。”

“室长......”  
淡岛微微欠身，用只让宗像听到的声音轻声说了些什么。

宗像礼司将抱在胸前的手放回到膝盖上，微微点头：“既然我的副官也同意，看来你的提议很合理。那么周防，就按照你说的办。”

周防眯起眼睛看了淡岛一眼，两个人都迅速移开了视线，那是露骨的厌弃眼神。

总算是结束了。  
淡岛世理和十束多多良都松了口气，一前一后去吧台办理费用的手续。

宗像缓缓起身的时候，踢到了脚边的座垫，他的额头上早已经布满了冷汗。表面不动声色，身体的状态却是诚实的，他没想到的是周防将这一切看在眼里了。

“没想到赤之王也有妥协的时候啊。”他拿起墙边的天狼星，感慨地说道：“但愿以后的纠纷都解决得那么顺利。”

周防的声音依然那么低沉：“这次是特殊情况。到底是不是妥协，你心里清楚。”

“周防，那个……果然是印象不够深刻吧！”宗像背对着他，话中有话地说道：“让你转眼就忘记了，真是遗憾。”

感觉到他慢慢走向自己，宗像警惕地握紧了手中的剑。

“那你就让我做到没办法忘记不就行了。”

周防从他身边经过的时候，沙哑性感的声音震颤着宗像的耳膜，就像有人在他心底轻轻抚摸了一下，顿时有种战栗感。

“真是个任性的王呐！如果是这样，我可就头疼了。”  
宗像垂下眼眸，脸庞上掠过一抹缱绻的笑容。

“室长，可以走了。”淡岛世理已经拿着收据回来了。  
“好的。”

“室长，平时商谈不是都选择在吠舞罗的包厢吗？今天……为什么？”淡岛欲言又止，停顿了一下：“对不起。”

“唔？有什么问题吗？”  
“这家茶室费用……相当高呢！”淡岛尴尬地笑了一下，“之前的商谈都在吠舞罗的包厢，为什么今天会选在这里？”

“只是不想让他们占有心理上的优势，以后也应尽量避免去吠舞罗，如果有需要，也可以邀请他们来Scepter 4谈。”宗像淡淡地解释道。

“周防尊今天很奇怪啊，我本以为他不会同意。”淡岛把握着方向盘，透过后视镜和室长对话着。

“唔？是吗？他那种人不必在意。”  
“还有那个、那个座垫.......是什么意思，难道我们scepter 4被小看了吗？”淡岛不快地说着。

宗像并没有回答淡岛的话，因为她没必要知道。  
那应该是.......周防的温柔吧。  
他渐渐感受到了，赤之王灵魂深处的熊熊火焰，真的很温暖。

这种温暖令人晕眩，宁愿坠入深渊。

=================================

热，无法忍耐的热。

宗像的呼吸变得很急促。浑身被汗湿，有人正抱着他，霸道地抚摸着身体的各处，欲望像一头被吵醒了美梦的猛兽，叫嚣着挣脱理智的锁链。

渴望着得到释放，肉体在那呐喊，在嘶吼。他发不出任何声音。那人正在吻他，舌头就像是搅动灵魂，在腔壁里制造出一片混乱。

这一定是梦。  
然而愉悦感却如此真实......  
到底什么是真实？谁的梦？

哈.....！  
宗像从床上惊坐起身，过度的喘息引起了胸腔轻微的疼痛，一身的冷汗难受极了。  
讨厌呐.......

股间传来的微凉湿黏感告诉他刚才发生了什么，宗像叹了口气，摸索着戴上眼镜。

温热的水从头顶冲下来，宗像礼司这才真正清醒过来。  
上一次梦遗是三个月前。没有定期发泄出来，精满自溢——他是接受了这种生理现象的。

而上一次和周防尊做爱，只过去了不到十天。  
他的手指顺着水流在身体划过，发现自己的体温高得吓人，冲动依然在翻滚着。

我的身体竟变成这样了吗？宗像礼司自嘲般地苦笑着。

洗了澡，就没办法睡了。  
宗像礼司决定出去走走，让自己好好冷静一下。  
繁华的都市没有白天黑夜之分，真正安静的地方并不多。他不知不觉地又漫步到了日本桥，河水默默地流淌着，荡涤这历史，也冲刷着记忆。

宗像注意到有人正独自坐在河岸边的台阶上，手中有红色亮点忽明忽暗。

有人说梦境是现实的映射，看来是真的。  
即使不借对岸路灯照过来不太明亮的光线，宗像也立刻认出那人。于是他停下了脚步，站在他后方好几米选的地方，沐浴在夜色中。

有一种孤独，只能自己独享。  
周防尊就是这样的人。不规则的睡眠，导致了他有段时间黑白颠倒，身体里力量时常躁动令他心绪不宁。难受的时候，一个人出来走走兴许能缓解一些。

对于成王以后该何去何从，周防已经不在纠结了。命运不会因为人的担忧恐惧就止步不前，不管多么强大的存在都会走向终结。只不过，消极等待不是周防的性格，他更希望能做点什么。

特别是青之王宗像礼司出现了以后，他忽然发现整个身心都放松了许多。那男人除了是最好的对手之外，也可以说是......朋友。

不，现在已经不是朋友那么简单了……  
一阵微风拂过，似乎带来某种不寻常的气息。

“怎么，又失眠了吗？”周防将烟头摁熄，冲着身后说道。

被他发现，宗像并不奇怪，说不定自己在潜意识里注意到周防在这里才漫步过来的，这种微妙的羁绊，只有身为王的人才能体会。

随意坐在周防的身侧，看着对岸的灯光闪烁答道：“有一点，散步有助于思考。”

“没用的，宗像。”周防捡起手边的一颗石子丢到水里：“你的老师没教过你吗？船到桥头自然直，与其浪费时间思考，不如立刻行动。”

“人生是需要规划的，能少走弯路。”宗像淡淡淡地说着，随后看了看周防：“你会在这里，是不是又......难受了？”

“嗯。”  
没想到他会如此坦率的承认，宗像竟不知道该安慰还是该继续调侃他。短暂的沉默后，宗像半开玩笑地说：“最近吠舞罗风平浪静，你这个王总算肯担负起管理的责任了吗！”

“哼.....”周防鼻息里发出一声闷哼，接着他的话说：“这不是你所希望的吗？还是说我没找你麻烦，你觉得寂寞了？”


	3. 第3页

周防本是无意间的调侃，却让宗像想起了刚才的梦。心底有什么东西颤动了一下，令他的脸颊有些发烫，他将视线投向河心。那春梦毕竟是属于私人的，没什么好值得羞耻的，但是这份尴尬宗像不想让周防看出来。

“呵呵，每天工作那么多，我哪有时间寂寞啊！”

“是吗？”  
那红发男人的视线犹如藤蔓慢慢缠绕着宗像的全身，火热且极具侵略性的视线，使宗像身体里蛰伏的力量不安地涌动着，本能的警惕起来。

“但是宗像，我很寂寞。”周防的表情不甚明了，说话的语气透着孤独，就像是从井底传来：“每天被那么多人包围着，依然很寂寞。”

果然是一样的。  
所谓王，都是寂寞的吧。  
宗像想起自己的成长经历。从记事起就一直被孤立着，敬畏着。那些对他来说稀松平常的事，周围的人都投以惊讶赞叹甚至嫉恨的眼神，渐渐地，追不上他脚步的人都选择了离开。孤独对宗像来说，已经习惯了。那是属于强者的寂寞，正是没有人能陪伴着一起向前的孤独感。

周防的孤独则是另一种，围绕在他身边的人越多，他就越烦躁不安。一方面想要从人际关系中挣脱出来，另一方面又因为没有人能够真正理解他而苦不堪言。他的力量如此火热，心却孤寂的可怕。

在这一刻，宗像忽然产生了一种惺惺相惜的感觉。他唇角扬起一丝微笑，转而和周防对视着：“那么，为什么没来找我呢？”

这个人难道是在等......

周防怔怔地看着他，也咧着嘴笑了。手指穿插在他后脑勺墨蓝色的发丝中，然后轻轻推向自己。吻住那柔软的唇瓣，顶开齿关撅住那人的舌尖吮吸着，宗像敏感的上颚被轻轻搔弄时，周防听到他低沉地呻吟了一声。

他嘴里的烟草味有些苦，而宗像不知不觉地就沉溺其中了，抓住在周防的肩膀和他的唇舌缠绵在一起，口腔内的津液将两人的气息混合起来，在黑暗中忘情地亲吻着。

情欲一触即发，再继续就太危险了，周防放开了宗像，仔细地看着他那张愈发严肃的脸：“宗像，其实你也很寂寞吧！”

宗像礼司狡黠地笑了一下，避开了话题：“有人寂寞的是心，也有人寂寞的身体。不知道阁下属于哪一种呢？”

“想知道的话，就好好地看着我。”周防望向黑幕似得夜空，有种释然地感受涌上心头。

他慢慢地站起身来，拍了下宗像的肩膀：“不早了，回去吧！”

“咦？不做吗？”  
“你不是说不会再约我吗？”周防歪着脑袋看着他。  
面对宗像的直球，他刚才惊得差点心梗。

“哦呀，这个你倒是记得很清楚嘛！”宗像也站了起来，调整好眼镜的位置继续说道：“不过，现在我也没那个兴致了。那么，我先告辞了。”他的姿态非常优雅，丝毫看不出任何不快。

“喂！等一下！”当经过周防的身边时，被那男人拉住了手臂。  
“还有事吗？”宗像依然在微笑着。

“这一次，由我来约你。”周防的声音很低，却很是认真。  
“.......”宗像收起了微笑，笔直地注视着对方。

“咳咳.......总之不是现在。”红发男人清了清嗓子。  
“什么意思？”宗像一脸疑惑。

“要做到让我忘不了的程度，你要有心理准备。”周防说完之后，朝另一个方向走了。  
“你……你在说什么傻话？”  
话题跳跃跨度太大，宗像脑子里有些糊涂了，他瞪着周防的背影。

“咦？不做吗？”  
那男人一副清心寡欲的样子，竟然也能说出那种话！这的确超出了周防的预期。

说什么忘记？不可能会忘记的吧...... 他深吸了口气，又为自己点了支烟。

白蛇一样柔软有力的身体，每一个部位都那么完美。他那生涩又可爱的反应，强忍着初次性爱的痛楚接纳自己，从未见过的情动表情……

这样的宗像礼司，牢牢地印在周防尊的脑海里。

想要他。  
这一次带着对王应有的尊重，去拥抱他吧。  
周防默默地想着。  
================================

为什么我一定要去听那个老家伙的训话啊......

按照一二零协议，scepter 4在执行公务的时候和其他王盟发生冲突，在每个月最后一个星期五要去御柱塔，接受盟主的协调并作出检讨。

“尊，你最好不要想着和那个老爷子杠哦！”虽然草薙出云在他出发前特别提醒过周防尊的，他在进入这座雄伟建筑的时候，还是不快地皱起了眉头。

不过，那些都不重要，因为今天周防还有别的事情要做，就当国常路在念经好了！他这样想着乘上了电梯。

被两名带着兔子面具的人带去了会客室的时候，宗像礼司已经到了，姿势非常端正地坐在国常路大觉的对面。那位老人如一座山纹丝不动，隔着好几米的距离周防都能感觉到强烈的压迫感，房间内很安静，空气流动地极缓，那两个人应该一直都沉默着等待周防的到来。

周防尊几乎没说什么话，因为也确实没什么好说的。由青之王简述了本月事件的基本情况后，国常路对处理不当的部分提出建议，然后让赤之王确认处理办法，双方对下个月的相处模式表出态度。

不是不知道，这只是国常路想要控制他的一个循序渐进的过程而已。草薙的话，他倒是听进去了。表面上的应承总好过正面硬碰硬地交锋，更何况黄金氏族并没有直接干预吠舞罗的业务。于是，周防选择耐心听他“啰嗦”。

今天和前几个月唯一不同的是，盟主并没有对周防提出劝诫和警告。大概是明白即使再警告再劝说，也不会影响周防的行事风格，国常路也就不再说了，更何况还有宗像在场。他就把牵制以及压制周防的任务全盘托付给了宗像。  
会议大约进行了一个多小时，在三方达成共识后结束。

“今天，你意外得顺从呢。”并肩走在前往电梯的走廊上，宗像开口道。

周防漫不经心地应声道：“有意见的话刚才就应该提出来。”  
“如果每个月都能顺利结束，当然是最好的。”

“那还是要看你的态度。”  
正在此时电梯门打开了，周防走进轿厢望着宗像：“总之不要妨碍吠舞罗的业务。”  
宗像轻轻地推了下镜架：“你的人也不要妨碍scepter 4办案，这样的话大家也省去了许多麻烦。”

轿厢里出现了短暂的沉默，或许是狭小的空间让人不安，紧张的气氛一直维持到电梯门打开。外面的光线射进来的时候，两个人不约而同地松了口气。

不自觉地，和对方错开了一点距离，一前一后地走向大门。宗像一眼就注意到了警戒线外，有scepter 4的专车在等候着他们的室长。

“如果没别的事，我这就告辞了。”宗像脸上没有一丝多余的表情，昂起的下巴俨然一副贵族姿态。

“等一下。”周防双手插在口袋里，叫住了他。  
“唔？”  
“还有点别的事要和你说，今天你坐我的车吧！”

宗像停下了脚步，开玩笑般地问道：“你的车吗？呵呵，话说你到底有没有驾照？”

“啧，啰嗦！我的车在停车场，跟我来吧。”周防撇了下嘴，朝东面的停车场使了个眼色。  
“周防。”宗像叫住了他，“有什么事不能在这里说吗？”

这男人又开始装糊涂了吗？......  
下午的太阳依然刺眼，周防眯起眼睛打量着宗像。他的表情永远淡然自信，态度不卑不亢，脸上挂着商务性的礼节微笑。

“你真的想我在这里说吗？”周防暧昧地笑了笑，看着宗像已然明白一切的表情。

宗像推了下镜架，走到周防的面前，压低生硬呵斥道：“周防！你也不看看这里是什么地方？”

“所以呢？你是坐我车，还是现在回去？”周防注视着他，那表情已经表明了不容反驳的态度。

“但是.......让我的部下看着我上了吠舞罗首领的车，这好像有点......不合适吧！”宗像有些为难地回答。

公务员真是麻烦......  
周防尊抬起眼皮朝大门外看了一眼，声音很轻地说：“十分钟，我在车上等你，停车场C区 JH809X。”

“周防，你是......在邀请我吗？”  
见周防即将离开，宗像嘴角微微上翘，带着试探的语气问道。  
“如果想知道，来车上我告诉你。”周防向后挥了挥手，大步向前走。

要去吗？  
说起来刚才也没想着要拒绝，宗像忽然发现自己被周防牵着走了。但是，这不是最重要的吧！说不定自己的内心深处，一直在期望着得到周防的温暖。

那令人晕眩的温暖。


	4. 第4页

宗像礼司被带去了一个距离市中心很远的地方，心照不宣的两人是都知道接下来的目的地会在哪里。

“这就是你所说的......邀约吗？”吉普车的车厢宽敞舒适，宗像透过后视镜看着周防。

“你觉得呢？”周防专心驾车，淡淡地回答着。“赤之王亲自给你开车，还有什么不满吗？”  
“只是觉得意外而已。”  
宗像淡淡地笑了一下，将视线投向车窗外，下午的阳光照过来，将他脸上的暖意掩盖。

进入房间后，周防尊立刻抱住了宗像，和刚才在车上那副冷淡样子相比就像变了个人。当男人粗重的呼吸喷在宗像的脖子里的时候，他不禁颤抖。四目相对的瞬间就如同确认过对方的心意，热烈地抱在一起开始接吻。

舌瓣相互纠缠的深吻，蹂躏着炙热滚烫的口腔，宗像回应着他，却跟不上即将沸腾的官能刺激。周防用舌瓣将津液强行送入，来不及吞咽的部分顺着唇角流下来。渐渐地感到晕眩，宗像不时逸出的模糊呻吟，煽动了周防的情欲翻滚的越发厉害。

“你自己把衣服脱了吧！这工作服真够麻烦的.....”周防用额头碰着对方的，声音变的略略发颤，他一只手顺着腰线摩挲着，单腿卡在宗像的双腿间若有似无地碰触着。

“这制服是我设计的，有什么问题吗？”宗像从他怀里挣脱，开始将衣服一件件搭在沙发靠背上。雪白修长的身材，覆着紧实柔韧的肌肉，圆润的臀肉从背后看起来性感十足。周防添了下嘴唇，从后面抱住他，粗糙的大手开始在他身上肆虐。

上一次没能好好做的，这一次要认真完成。  
周防火热的视线落在那胸口上，淡粉色的乳晕，小小的肉粒被粗糙的掌心刺激地挺立起来，揉弄那薄薄的胸肌时莫名觉得好色情。周防俯下身咬住它，相当大力的吮吸着。

“啊.......周防.....”不堪如此粗鲁的对待，却又抑制不住汹涌的情潮，宗像抱住那脑袋轻声唤道。

“果然......”周防的手指按着那乳尖圆圈式地拨弄着，另一只手探入宗像的内裤里。握住那已经苏醒过来的性器时，宗像本能地向后缩了下身体。

“果然什么？干嘛......喜欢玩弄这里？”他一低头就看到自己另一边明显变大的乳首，不快地瞪着周防。“这样子，好奇怪....！”

“我舔你胸口的时候，下面马上就硬了。”周防怪异地笑了一下，恶作剧般地说道，“如果弄你这里，会不会射出来呢？”

“变态！”

和周防预料的差不多，宗像的脸色顿时就变了，挥起手朝周防的脸上招呼。  
啪！手腕被男人抓住了，转换位置用力一推，宗像就向后倒在了床上。

“呵呵，开玩笑的。现在.....开始好好享受。”  
望着宗像高度戒备的眼神，周防忽然兴致盎然起来，湿粘的吻顺着人鱼线慢慢想向下移动着，在肚脐位置轻轻的舔了几下。

“唔！”宗像腰扭动着，想要躲避着怪异的酥痒，手背捂在嘴上想要阻止呻吟声溢出。

真漂亮，周防看到那肉粉色的阴茎时，喉咙干得发疼。它完全勃起了，颤巍巍地在小腹上挺立着。

“呀！放开——！”性器突然被周防含在嘴里，宗像忍不住惊叫出声，下半身剧烈地扭动着，大脑如被电击般一片空白。被一片炙热包围着，手掌包裹住茎体温柔地滑动着，顶端亦被周防的舌苔来回扫动。

陌生的快感铺天盖地，很快，宗像连呼吸都把握不住了。  
好难过......从心底涌出了某种深深的渴望，让他的眼睛里模糊一片。  
好舒服.......这愉悦感席卷身体的每一个角落。终于，在一片混沌中看到了出口。

周防注意到宗像浑身泛起了粉色，被含住吮吸的肉冠胀大了。  
想看他高潮时的样子。

“周防——！”  
宗像挣扎着喊道，声音几乎哽咽。当他被快感催促着再次挺起腰时，欲望的汁液倾泄而出。

“好浓。”周防从嘴里掬起一些，轻声说着，“这段时间自己没做过吗？”

“我......没有。”宗像依然挡着脸，声音似乎从天边传来。

周防压在他身上，将他的手拿开：“你害怕我看到你高潮的样子吗？”  
“是我害怕看到自己的样子。”  
宗像濡湿的睫毛西翕动着，勾住男人的脖子。

那么，继续。  
那红发男人意义不明的笑了一下，从床边取过润滑剂：“用这个，你会好受一点。”

宗像警惕地看着周防，他将微凉的啫喱状润滑剂挤在手上，直接涂抹在后穴上的时候，那种不适感让他皱起了眉头：“这东西.....用起来好怪！唔！”

那石榴色的密蕾经过一番润泽，在周防的注视下微微收缩着。  
手指刚刚探入，马上被紧致的内壁缠绕上来。宗像闷哼了一声，情不自禁地想并拢双腿。

“别动！放松点。”周防压住他的大腿，将手指进出的实况暴露在眼前，那景象太香艳刺激，周防额头上的血管突突地跳着几乎要喷出血来。

比上一次更加强烈的感受，令宗像不知道如何是好。  
他抓住床单，身体似乎不受控制，血液在身体里横冲直撞。随着周防增加了手指，后穴里的敏感带很快被找到。

这血脉贲张的感觉，他记得.......   
“呃！什么——！”短促地叫出来，半勃的性器随之弹跳了一下。宗像的脸涨得通红，身体有些僵硬，一把抓住周防的胳膊。“可以了......吧？”

再等等。  
周防的眼神里跳动着可怕的情欲之火，宗像感觉到自己真的要被他带去地狱了。那手指在肠道里轻轻转动着，试探着宗像的反应。充血的嘴唇轻颤着，紫瞳有些失神，宗像被挑逗的情难自制，然而周防还在等。眼看着那肉体濒临崩溃，他的心中竟升腾起一种满足感。于是——

“啊！嗯......”  
执拗地按揉着后穴内的腺体，宗像的眼睛再次被浸湿。周防猛地吻住那无助的唇，他已经没办法再温柔了，舌头粗暴地在他口腔里搅动，唇瓣被咬得发疼。

宗像甜腻的呻吟声尽数被周防吞没了。  
他再次高潮了。满心的失落感和被玩弄了羞愤充满了胸腔。  
浑身都在发抖，用尽最后一点力气给了周防一巴掌。

“.....你是故意的对吧？！羞辱我也要有个限度！”

周防顾不上脸颊上的疼痛，他一脸懵逼地看着那男人。宗像的脸上春潮涌动，满脸湿漉漉的非常性感，正凶狠地瞪着他。

“哈.......对不起。”  
他叹了口气，轻柔地抱住宗像，将自己的性器抵住那穴口蹭着，小心地向内推挤着：“我啊，不想让你只有痛的记忆啊。”

周防尊这样的男人，也会体谅别人吗？  
刚才铺天盖地的失落感竟让他落泪，全身心都在渴望着周防。那一刻，他听见肉体的悲鸣。

“进来啊，别再让我等。”  
宗像礼司闭上眼睛，几乎是赌气地说，那声音因为喘息变得有些沙哑了。

白皙的腿勾上周防的腰，顾不得大腿内侧被摩擦得有些发红，两个人的体液将那里弄得一片狼藉，听到宗像的低吟声，便知道那并不完全是痛苦的感受。

不断地深入到宗像的身体里，甚至想要触摸他的灵魂，看一看他的心底现在到底是什么颜色。梦幻般的蓝色里，一定也有他赤之王的颜色，美丽的红色。

承受者亦是给与者。  
对立者亦是守护者。  
不想放手，亦是不能放手。  
……

宗像终于在第三次射精后昏睡过去。  
空气中弥漫着雄性荷尔蒙的气味，浓烈如春药。

周防点了支烟平复心绪，侧身再看看宗像：他身体上下布满了指痕，大腿内侧还有白浊滴落。  
这个高傲的男人，要是醒来发现自己被搞成这副样子，会是什么表情？周防苦笑了一下。

任由别人摆弄他的身体，他怎么肯？  
青之王可是心比天高的男人，肯为自己打开身体，那是下了多么大的决心。  
还有什么需要确认吗？  
不需要的，在第一次做爱的时候不就已经知道了吗？

在他的脸颊上轻轻印下了一个吻。  
宗像，谢谢。

=======================================

“草薙哥，你觉不觉得king这几天怪怪的？”十束多多良正在吧台帮忙，草薙的左手臂还缠着绷带，很多事不方便做。

“是有点奇怪。不过，估计问他什么也不会说吧！”草薙朝周防看了一眼，并没有想要干预的意思。周防尊作为王权者，应该承受了不小的压力，所以只要不出状况，就让他按照自己的想法过活，这就是草薙一直以来的态度。

事实上，从五天前和宗像在酒店密会了之后，周防就一直是这种心不在焉的状态，对身边的人和事都提不起兴趣。坐在靠窗的位置，望着外面发呆，总是会想起那天的事，才是让他困扰的所在。

宗像礼司这个名字萦绕在心头，就像是甜蜜的魔咒，挥之不去。周防也察觉到心境发生了一点点的变化，初见时候的排斥和厌烦，在一次次的交手中变成了感兴趣和乐在其中。

没错。  
在那男人的面前，周防可以任性，甚至可以“妄为”。宗像总能阻止他，绊住他，让那些无处安放的力量在战斗中消耗掉，让他即将沸腾的血液慢慢冷却下来。

但是现在，好无聊啊……  
周防忽然自言自语道，望向吧台边两个正在忙活的人问道：“草薙最近没有工作呢？”

“有工作啊。看你闷闷不乐这几天，就没有告诉你，已经交给八田去办了。”草薙回答道，“不过尊，是御柱塔里的那位又说什么了吗？那天回来你就怪怪的。”

“不是什么大事。”周防避开了这个话题，而是继续问道：“是什么样的工作？”

“king居然会主动问吠舞罗工作的事了吗？”十束转过身看着他：“看来果然是发生了什么事，有古怪！”

“啰嗦！还不是你们随便接些委托，才让Scepter4盯着吠舞罗，最后又得我去处理。”周防皱了皱眉，从口袋里掏出烟点上。


	5. 第5页

周防说得倒也没错，草薙有些不好意思地苦笑道：“有时候佣金高得没办法拒绝嘛！这次是一个海外的生物公司，委托押运的是一批药品。啊，不是什么危险东西，我看过了，只是一些没有取得销售许可的药物。”

哦，这样啊。看来没有我出场的必要了。  
周防吞吐着烟圈，忽然问道：“安娜呢？”  
“被淡岛带出去买衣服去了。”十束眨巴着眼睛说，继而一脸疑惑地看着他：“早上淡岛过来，给你说过的啊！king这是怎么了？”

“为什么要那女人带出去？”周防皱起眉。对那个大胸女人几乎是天然地没有好印象。  
草薙解释道：“毕竟是小女孩，也会有不想让男生知道的事嘛！”

周防瞪着一双眼睛，就好像失忆了一样。  
正在这时候，草薙的手机响了。  
竟然是伏见猿比古。  
所有人的视线都集中到草薙身上了，待她挂上电话，气氛就变得不太对劲了。

“尊，恐怕你要亲自去一趟了。”草薙一脸凝重地望着周防。  
“出什么事了？”周防黑着张脸，慢慢站起身来。

世间的事情都是极具戏剧性的。  
刚才还在想着的人，现在就在眼前了。但是，和他脑海里的活色生香截然相反。那人站得笔直，镜片后的那双美丽的紫瞳冰冷得像陌生人。双手背在身后，七八名身穿制服的队员分别站在身侧。  
八田美咲和几个脸生的小弟被围在中间，看到周防戴着镰本等人走了过来，八田顿时兴奋地大叫起来。

“这又怎么了？”  
周防尊嘴里叼着烟，铁青着脸将视线从八田转向宗像礼司。  
“吠舞罗的八田美咲运送的东西，你知道是什么吗？赤之王周防尊。”看到周防懵然不知的样子，他露骨地表现出鄙夷：“果然，底下的人在做些什么，你这个王什么都不知道啊！”

“我在问你到底出了什么事，少他妈兜圈子！”  
周防烦躁地啧了一声，瞪着宗像低吼着。现在这种情况可不是叙旧的时候，对宗像阴阳怪气这一点，他是真的讨厌至极。

面对周防的怒气，宗像收起了微笑，扬起下巴说道：“这是一种生化制剂，能在一定时间内毫无痕迹的让人丧失免疫能力，死于内脏功能衰竭。出货方是警察通缉的犯罪团伙，该团伙中有境外异能人士协助他们躲避追捕，还造成警察伤亡。他们没有离开日本，就是一直在等待完成这次的交易。我们已经掌握了买方的动向，今日将进行交易，在蹲守的过程中抓到了负责运送的八田美咲。”

“接了单帮客户押运，是吠舞罗的业务范围。原则上说，我们是不会问押运的是什么。”周防冷笑了一声，香烟燃尽，化作一阵淡淡的烟雾升腾，“餐点有毒，你不去找厨子，反倒抓了送外卖的。宗像，这样不合规矩吧？”

“所以需要你的配合，将出货的人信息告知Scepter4，那么这件事就和你们无关了。”宗像推了下镜架，温和的中音也透露出他早有打算。

“那对你不是很划算？而吠舞罗则成了会出卖客户背信弃义的组织。宗像，你不觉得这样做很卑鄙吗？”

“哦呀，你这样觉得吗？那么你要什么条件可以提出来嘛！”宗像向前走了几步，在距离他一米左右的距离停了下来，修长是手指优雅地推了下镜架，轻声说道：“不过，如果你拒绝的话，八田很可能会以协同运送危险品罪被Scepter4扣留。”

===========================================================

他是来真的。  
宗像礼司和我想得一模一样，当他穿上制服手持利刃再次出现在我面前的时候，丝毫不会顾念肉体交缠的情分。他为了青之王的大義，可以舍弃一切。  
他的美丽，是由内而外的。他的灵魂如同天秤般严肃公正。他不会允许自己徇私，亦不会自己偏离轨迹。

偏偏眼前这个威严强势、毫不徇私的男人，和在他怀里高潮那个露出邪魅艳丽表情的男人，都让他移不开眼睛。  
正因为他是这样的宗像礼司，才值得让人执着吧！

“出卖客户的事吠舞罗不会做，把八田交给你带回去也不可能。”周防深深地舒了口气，注视着宗像的眼神非常复杂，“这样以来，我就必须要和你打一场了。”

“真是伤脑筋.....”他垂下眼眸，笑得像块干冰：“眼下这种情况，不出手有可能解决吗？”

宗像英俊帅气的脸庞此刻非常平静，微风撩动他的发丝，身体挺直左手握住剑柄，已然做好了战斗的准备。  
“宗像，你......”周防不动声色地打量着他，似乎明白了他的意思。

“哦呀，你还不动手吗？再这样站下去，他们会觉得奇怪吧！”宗像嘴角勾起一丝暧昧的笑容，“赤之王周防尊和是scepter 4的室长到底在说什么.....之类的揣测传出来，对你也没好处吧！”

“哼。别小看人！”  
周防也笑了。那早就渴望迸发出来的力量，极快地速度奔涌出来，耀眼的红色火苗向四面八方喷射出去。几乎就在周防展开圣域的同时，宗像伸出左手张开了结界。

青色的“壁垒”是颠覆了物理概念压缩空间形成的一道屏障，将那炽热的火焰阻隔在外面。宗像的发丝被扑面而来的热浪吹得有些凌乱，右脚稍稍靠前，摆出了一个拔剑的姿势。

周防的手臂缠绕着两条火蛇，灵活地配合着拳头上形成强大的攻击力。每一拳的力道都大得惊人，但是宗像毫不惧怕，剑已出鞘所到之处形成坚实的防御网，然后再配合剑出招。青色结界和赤色火焰相互碰撞，力量相抵化作一阵阵泛着赤青双色的气流四散而去。

不一会儿，两把巨大的达摩克里斯之剑便形成了。辉煌壮丽地照亮整个天空，散发着庄严的威慑力，同时也透着恐怖。

在场的所有人似乎都明白那意味着什么。scepter 4立刻组织所有人员撤离了现场。  
毕竟，王权者之战是不适合围观的。

“你这个主意不错。我接受了。”周防的拳头从宗像的耳边呼啸而过，感受到力量获得自由般的愉悦感。  
“是吗？看来你也并不是那么笨嘛！”宗像提起剑冲着周防的侧腰刺过去，那人微微缩腰便躲过了。

两个人动作敏捷地像捕食中的野兽，攻击与防守间谁也没能占到便宜。  
但是打斗的现场产生了相当的破坏力。玻璃碎裂，地面崩塌，到处乌烟瘴气。

”你在看哪里！？”周防注意到宗像的表情，冲着他嚷着。  
包裹着巨大火球的拳头正朝正面击打过来，而宗像却在此时收起了力量。

“我当然是在看你。”  
那男人双臂垂下，剑握在手中却没有举起的意思，看着一头龇牙咧嘴的狮子冲自己扑过来，他却一副有把握制服对方的样子。

真让人火大！  
“宗像！”  
见他忽然收起力量，周防尊气急败坏地冲过去一把抓起宗像的衣领，那充血的眼睛杀气十足，大声咆哮着：“你在干什么！会死人的你知不知道？！”

“没必要继续打，观众已经退场了。”  
宗像迎上他的目光，意志坚不可摧地和他对视着，“出货的人一定暗中跟踪着八田，现在这一带已经没有人了。所以，演戏也该结束了。”

“嘁！敢耍我的话，就算是你也绝不原谅！”  
周防尊凑近那张俊美的脸低吼着，随后松开手问道：“八田的事情你要怎么处理？”

“八田被捕，就有泄露卖家信息的风险。赤之王若是个讲信用的人一定不会配合scepter 4，所以当街打起来是最好的证明。”

“然后呢？”  
“八田需要在scepter 4呆够24小时，稍后伏见会送人回去。”

“那么，这就算是结束了对吧？”周防抬起眼望向他。对于宗像的心思，他并没有把握猜到，所以经常有种被耍了的感觉。

“怎么可能结束？”宗像忽然轻笑了一声。  
“唔？什么意思？”

宗像望着天空，他们的达摩克利斯之剑高高悬挂着，那是力量的象征，也是对滥用力量的警示。而现在，他有了更多的感触：“已经没办法结束了。”

“干嘛要结束？这样的日子不也挺有趣！”周防也向天空中望去。

“周防，如果能好好把握力量，说不定是我们最好之间最好的解决办法。以后，不管是在战场还是在其他的地方，我都不会允许你胡来。”宗像忽然说道，他那眯起的眼睛让周防想起了猫。

“这个我没办法保证。”  
“那么下次我只好把你铐起来。”宗像蹙动眉头，轻轻推了下镜架。

周防转过身，强忍着笑意令肩膀微微颤动。  
“你在笑什么？”宗像不快地望着他。

原来是在说上次抱他折腾得太厉害的事。  
这男人真是.......  
总是突然把话题转向意想不到的方向，让人不知道怎么接招。

“唔，我现在就给你这个机会怎么样？”周防邪气地笑着，故意顺着他的话说道。

“不好意思，我现在还有工作要忙。”宗像将剑收回，脸色有些僵硬，他连看都没看周防就准备离开：“下次再约吧！”

“那就.....下次再约。”

两个人朝不同的方向缓缓走去，谁也没有回头。  
一旦回头，内心就会有些东西会崩塌。  
他们小心地守护着对方的底线，就像守护着自己的信念。

是的。赤之王的火焰已经将宗像礼司的心点燃，稍有不慎便是粉身碎骨。  
越是贪恋这份温暖，越要坚守自己的心。  
因为，  
他那份滚烫的温柔，足以摧毁自己所有的坚持。

王这副枷锁，让彼此的心疲惫不已。  
至少让肉体，获得片刻自由。  
去接受，去获得，去付出，去回报。  
试着去拥抱他，理解他，守护他。

手中之剑，愿为守护大義之剑。  
但愿永远不要有那一天，  
要用此剑刺向他的心脏。  
但愿到那一天，  
自己不会有任何犹豫。

宗像暗暗地发誓着。  
微微刺痛的心令他停下了脚步。  
转身再看时，周防尊依然站在原地。  
他笑了。


End file.
